


Light of My Life

by BuckyBarnesRogers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gay and cute, M/M, Marriage Proposal, happy birthday emil, sugar coma levels of fluff, these boys make me WEAK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnesRogers/pseuds/BuckyBarnesRogers
Summary: It's Emil's 24th birthday and his boyfriend has a huge surprise for him. Emil had never been more thankful for his big mouth then he was now...that confession all those years ago was clearly destined.(I'M SHIT AT SUMMARIES I'M SORRY BUT READ IT'S REALLY FLUFFY I PROMISE)





	Light of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I really adore Emil as a character so i had to post a fic for his birthday. And i mean this pairing legit makes me weak with its fluff and love and i just ugh i love them.

Michele was a wreck. I mean who wouldn’t be when they were literally hours away from making a life changing decision. But for the sake of his wonderful boyfriend he sucked up that fear and focused on giving Emil an amazing birthday celebration just for the two of them. Their friends had thrown a huge party the day before, knowing the couple would want to be alone today. Michele and Emil had been dating for about 4 years now. It certainly had been a wild trip. From Emil’s tear filled confession at the Barcelona GPF, to his slow learning process of being in a relationship for the first time, and then to the day Emil told Michele that he was moving to Naples to live closer to him. Now they had lived together for about two and a half years. The italian would be retiring soon from skating. He was nearly 27 now. He would skate a year or so more and then he wanted to retire and let Emil light up the ice as he always does.

“You’re thinking too hard about something Mickey.” Emil laughed softly kissing his boyfriends forehead.

“Sorry Em...just was thinking.” The older male looked up at his lover, he had always been handsome but age had done him well these past few years. The czech boy’s face was sharper and lost that lingering softness of youth. His eyes more lively and frame slightly more built.

“About what?”

“About my amazing boyfriend, and our amazing house, and about how i can’t imagine how things can ever be better than this.”

Emil smiled and kissed his partner lovingly.

“It’s still funny how you went from being so grumpy and cold to a big, dorky, romantic, fulffball.”

Just as Michele opened his mouth for a retort Emil shushed him with a soft kiss to make his shorter lover blush. “I’m glad i’m the one that made that change happen.”

“Every year it gets better. On my first birthday with you, we went to that beautiful beach here in Naples and you told me you loved me for the first time. Not even a day later we made love for the first time. The year after that i met your family. Your nonna looked both shocked and pleased at how much food i could eat. Your mom showed me all those cute baby Mickey pictures and your dad even gave me his blessing to be with you. Then the next year we had a party with Sara since the house was being repainted. And now here i am holding the one man who always had and still has my heart, in our bed, in our house.”

“I guess that ‘silly dramatic teenage confession’ as you called it...worked out pretty well huh?”

“Definitely.”

“So what else is on the to do list today babe?”

“Besides you?”

“Emil! We just finished our second round 2 hours ago!”

“Ok…..?”

“Recovery time baby I’m old remember.”

“You’re 26! But you’re right. Hmm...dinner?”

Mickey smiled and hopped from bed. “Sounds good but we have a stop before that. You’ve got 20 minutes to get dress birthday boy! Something casual. Comfy.”

Emil raised a brow at his boyfriend's sudden mood shift but shrugged and headed off to change. Once Michele himself had changed into some loose black dress pants and a nice button up, he palmed the ring box in his pocket, remembering the moments leading up to this decision.

“Mickey i am so happy for you and everything you and Emil have together. You are so happy!” Sara pulled her brother into an energized hug. They had decided to have lunch together every few weeks when Mickey had moved out.

“I want to be with him forever Sara. It’s...terrifying and wonderful in every way.”

“Well do you love Emil?” 

“Of course i do!”

“Do you ever want to lose him?”

“I don’t know how i would ever cope….”

“Do you want to spend your entire life with him?”

“Until we’re old and grey and loudly insult each other for no other reason than boredom.”

Sara laughed softly and smiled.

“Then i think it’s about time you put a ring on it big bro.”

3 months late during their trip to the czech republic

“Mr. Nekola can i speak to you for a moment?”

“You’ve been dating my son for years. No need for formality Michele.”

“Right sorry.” Mickey took a deep breath and looked up at his future father in law...hopefully.

“You know i love Emil right? And that i would drop my entire life to make him happy and loved and safe.” Mickey pulled out the ring box from his coat pocket. “It would be my honor if you would allow me to take Emil’s hand in marriage. I love him with all my heart and i never want to lose the happiness he fills my heart with.”

Emil’s father looked over the ring carefully and then up at Michele with a laugh. “You italians sure are good with words huh?”

“Uh...yeah.” Mickey rubbed his neck nervously. “I know it doesn’t look like much. I didn’t think Emil would be one for flashy jewelry. But i had it inscribed. Because that way whenever it comes off of his finger he gets that reminder that he is indeed...the light of my life.”

“You’re a good man Michele Crispino. And you make my son so happy. I would be honored to call you my son in law.”

Mickey smiled fondly at those memories. He took Emil’s hand and they left the house towards the car. The drive was filled with curious questions from Emil.

“We’re here babe you can stop whining.”

“The beach?”

“On which i told you i loved you.”

“It’s all lit up…”

The older skater laughed and grabbed his lover’s hand, leading him down the sandy pathway of candles and torches. The czech skater was left speechless. They stopped under the small makeshift overhead gazebo and Mickey turned to his lover.

“Emil Nekola.” Emil’s eyes widened as Michele dropped to one knee and held his hand. “You came into my life 7 years ago in a flurry of laughs and smiles. I spent 2 years thinking you liked my sister. And another trying to figure out why i wanted it to be me instead. And then you confessed. It’s been a wild, bumpy, winding road to travel. But you make me so happy. I spent my whole life focused on never dating and only protecting Sara. And now i spend every day waking up to beautiful brown eyes, sleepy yawns, a calming heartbeat, and the softest lips i've ever felt.”

“Michele….” Emil wanted to cry. He couldn’t believe this was really happening. Michele plucked the ring box from his pants pocket, opening it to reveal the silver band inside, gold writing inside on display brightly. The words ‘Light of my life’ finally causing Emil’s tears to spill.

“Emil….Will you marry me?”

“That’s all i’ve ever wanted. Yes...Yes Mickey!”

The italian man slipped the band onto Emil’s ring finger, standing up to kiss his fiancee. 

“You said things couldn’t get better….but i think this ring just proves how wrong you were.” Emil clutched at his future husband. Future husband. He smiled so wide his face hurt.

“I love you Emil.” Mickey said softly, nudging his nose against Emil’s almost in a mock version of an eskimo kiss.

“I love you too Mickey” Emil smiled and blinked away the last of his tears. “I always have and now I've got forever to prove that.”

Mickey sat on the covered ground, he had a collection of super plush beach towels set out. Emil immediately took that opportunity to sit with his lover. Mickey pulled out his phone, too weak to not take a picture of his beautiful fiancee with a backdrop of the sunset on the ocean. Emil laughed and grabbed his own phone. He placed his left hand on Michele’s cheek, the silver ring contrasting with his tanned skin, and then leaned in for a passionate kiss before snapping the pic. They both immediately posted them to instagram. Emil’s captioned as “He put a ring on it! Mickey is now my future husband.” and Michele’s more poetic “Now my sunlight will never fade...he said yes!”

“Happy birthday future Emil Crispino” Mickey smiled and kissed his fiancee's nose. Emil smiled back knowing it could only get even better from here on out.


End file.
